This Girl and Hot Chocolate
by Pharies
Summary: Remus finds Hermione in the kitchen with someone. Find out what happens. Pure Smut. HG/RL. HG/...


Pure smut. Enjoy.

---

'Stupid bloody moon. Why can't this just go away?' Remus thought as he made his way to the kitchen. It was two days before the full moon, and he needed to cup of hot chocolate to calm down a bit. As he walked down the stairs in his sleeping pants, he smelled something that wasn't usually there, and it got stronger as he got the kitchen. What he saw before him shocked his eyes and the need for chocolate out of him. Pressed against the wall across from him were Hermione, long tee shirt clinging to her body, pinned with Harry, clothed in a pain of pajama pants and shirtless, holding her there with his body. He finally figured out what he smelled on the way down: arousal. He cleared his throat, and the couple broke apart.

"Hello, Remus," Hermione squeaked. "What brings you down here?" she asked her voice closer to normal as she took a seat at the table.

"I needed hot chocolate. I didn't know what I would be getting into upon entering the kitchen," he looked at his ex-students pointedly.

"Sorry, Remus. We weren't really thinking about anyone but Ron catching us. He'd check the library first, and he's fairly loud on the stairs, so we thought this the best option," Harry explained.

"I see," Remus said amusement gracing his features as he crossed the kitchen as to make his hot chocolate.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. I don't see the point in trying to get a moment alone with this girl if we'll just get interrupted," he said as he winked at Remus, who laughed.

"Excuse me, but I am not 'this girl'. I have a name," Hermione said. Harry and Remus laughed, but stopped as she glared at both of them. No one wanted to deal with an angry Hermione.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I'll just see you in the morning though, ok?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Whatever," she said under her breathe as he kissed her forehead and made his way from the kitchen. After she wanted long enough she spoke to her ex-professor. "I'm sorry, Remus. You shouldn't have had to find out like that," she told him in a whisper.

"Its fine, love," he responded.

"No it's not," she nearly yelled. "I should have just told you. I knew you liked me, and I still kept up with Harry. I shouldn't have strung you along like that. I shouldn't string him along either. I want to be with both of you, but I can't. I'd be made out to be a whore," she explained quickly, close to tears.

Remus took her in his arms. "It's fine. Really, love. You don't have to worry about it. I should have known to just keep it to myself. I know that you wouldn't want to be with someone as old as me. I don't mind if you stay with Harry. He'll never have to know," Remus said, trying to sooth her. "It'll all be ok. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"I just didn't want it to end like this. Can I have one last night with you? We've never gone that far, and we only ever talk in the library. I don't want to leave knowing that I couldn't have had something great. I don't want to be left with questions, Remus," she broke down into sobs again on her last word. "Please?"

He didn't answer her, at least no verbally as his lips met hers. She sighed and kissed back. His hands, which were placed on her back rubbing soothing circles through the material of her shirt moved down to her waist. She moved her hands to his hair and began to pull him backwards. Her back hit the counter. He caught on quickly. She was up on the counter with him resting between her legs. The shirt she wore riding up her creamy legs as Remus' hands moved to her legs and pushed the fabric up further. She moaned as he ran his fingers up feather light over her thighs. She wrapped her calves around his lean torso, locking her ankles together. As she moved closer to him, he lifted the shirt so that it pooled at her waist. She pulled back from him and took the shirt off revealing her body to him wearing only underwear. Her hands rested at her sides. He suppressed a groan as he bent to kiss her neck. His hands went up her side again, touch still feather light. The combination was driving Hermione crazy and she felt like she had to do something to drive him nuts. Her hands moved from her sides to his waist, teasing him by running her index finger under the elastic of his pants back and forth from the back to the front. He groaned again, this time into her hair as he had made his way up to her ear. She pushed the pants a little bit down his waist, silently telling him to remove them, which he did promptly as she made quick work of her underwear, unlocking her legs from behind his back.

He placed hot kisses down her neck and throat, continuing down to her breasts. He took one pert nipple into his mouth as his left hand kneaded the other. Her back arched into his hand and mouth. He slopped his ministrations to continue south on her body. She spread her legs wider for him as he slipped two fingers into her hot core. Mouth moving slower than his hands, he was only at her waist as he entered another finger and she gasped, her back arching higher as his mouth met her nub. He moved in a rhythm all his own, and brought her close to her orgasm before pulling out and standing in front of her once again. He took in her panting form and couldn't help but feel like he was gaining and losing something great all at the same time.

"Are you sure, love?" Remus asked her, giving her the chance to leave now before it was at the point of no return. Hermione nodded her head, looked him in the eye and wrapped her legs around him again. She felt like they had past the point of no return and she needed to feel him inside of her. He got the message, and swiftly thrust into her. She bit his shoulder to hold back her scream. He couldn't get enough of her. He pulled out and went back in. He picked up the speed, and had her panting in his ear. She moaned, her back arching, as she lifted her legs to give him better access and he hit a better spot. They never lost rhythm. Her walls tightened around him as she nearly screamed his name. The bite mark on the other shoulder taking all the sound away. The scream drowned out sufficiently, Remus let go of his own release, her name falling from his lips.

They panted holding each other until both heart rates calmed down enough.

Hermione broke the silence. "I'm not staying with Harry," was all she said. He captured her lips once more, picking her up as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. They fell asleep in his room, the covers drawn around them.

---

Hermione woke with a start. The sun was rising, and everyone would be getting up soon. She got out of bed, wrote a quick note to Remus and went to collect their clothing.

---

Hope you enjoyed that. It's definitely not what I usually write. I had fun with it though. I took it a slightly different route then most, but I liked it. Tell me what you thought.

~Tori


End file.
